Excavare
by AvenoiricSerendipity
Summary: In which an archaeologist doctorate holder joins an excavation in China, gets herself transported back into time via a crappy piece of paper, becomes a baby and- "This feels like one of those sappy Chinese dramas." She groaned, "which all started because of that seal!" "Brother complex much?" "I would say the same thing to you, Lee, don't make me pull your ear."


In which an archaeologist doctorate holder joins an excavation in China, gets herself transported back into time via a crappy piece of paper, becomes a baby and- "This feels like one of those sappy Chinese dramas." She groaned, "which all started because of that seal!" "Brother complex much?" "I would say the same thing to you, Lee, don't make me pull your ear."

* * *

 **Introduction:**

 **Never wipe your blood on a piece of crappy paper you picked off a mountain.**

As a doctorate holder, one would expect me to be a wise, mature adult who face trouble heads on, probably solving that problem in a calm and steady pace even if I were on the brink of death. If you were to ask me that on a typical day stroll just to make conversation, I would agree to it, for the sake of the conversation.

For now, when I'm hanging on a mountainside with none of my group members, who were supposed to follow my lead, in sight?

Hell to the n to the o. China might have cringed with the random shouts of curses and profanities that echoed around their mountains. Which were fabulously screamed in English and Mandarin-and all I could hope there was a sane person who heard it and contacted the officials to find out who was the one screaming in the evenings on a mountain.

Two hours have passed since I last screamed for my life-and not a single being ever came in sight.

 _Strange._

My name is Emilia Hsiao Yan Ying, currently 28-years-old, and have officially lost my excavation group members, and possibly my sanity if I see more rocks in my sight.

"I," a short pant escaped my mouth, my feet shaking on the small dent I found on the wet rocks minutes ago, "promise I will not eat instant noodles for six years if I make this out alive." Stabbing the stick into the soil beneath the rocks, I took my chance and tilted my head back-and almost passed out in joy when I saw a hole that could contain two people across me.

That would also mean falling a few metres down a mountain, so I just faceplanted myself into the wall of rocks in exhaustion.

Murmuring an inaudible "aw yiss" into my parka, I crept carefully along the small path and swung myself into the entrance.

I shook my brown mane furiously, blinking at what was in front of me.

"…..a corridor?" Parallel lines of boulders were supporting the corridors, and from what I could see- the end was curved to the right, and, "Is that a lamp holder?" My breath hitched. Will there be relics here? A new cave where it served as a safe haven during the Japanese occupation? Would there be a pit of bodies waiting for my arrival?

If I could see myself right now, my eyes would be positively sparkling.

Glancing at the backpack I had, I would survive for a week if the rations were used properly. Ten energy bars (don't ask), three buns and containers of energy drinks. I started nibbling on an energy bar-contemplating on whether to start mapping out the site I found or to wait for my group members. I pursed my lips, tapping my feet on the very much solid cave.

Mm-hm. I shot up from the ground. I'm so getting in.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

"We lost her, sir!" An exasperated voice replied, "She disappeared when we were almost to the site."

The others, a woman and a man, were rendered speechless as what they have saw three hours ago-mist enveloping the group, where their leader was telling them it was harmless and to keep going-which they did, and the outline of her figure slowly disappearing into the air.

Bryan, however-was struck by the rope that held Emilia's waist in the head, and that was when questions arose to where she had gone with the mist.

"..we're instructed to reach the excavation site-safely." Platinum gold hair swept through Bryan's eyes as he messed it up. "We'll reach the site and wait for the Doctor's arrival there." Freya nodded, obviously troubled.

"Al'right then let's go!" Frank exclaimed. "This place gives me the creeps."

* * *

I could hike up a mountain just fine, and I could trip over air. If there were any mountain deities that exist in Chinese folklore, they would be laughing their asses off at this very moment. The outer layer of my knees were scraped, and beads of blood threatened to pop up.

It turned out that the corridors led to a large underground church-well, a section of it was.

My eyes popped out when I reached the end of the corridor to see the one of the symbols of Christianity propped up on the side of a huge wall to the right. I walked, and peered what was right below me.

A **crematorium**.

I could feel my stomach brimming with excitement. Holy shit- who would have thought there would be a huge underground facility like this in a mountain? I skipped in my following steps-having forgotten that beads of blood were dropping onto the ground-which were starting to form some moss.

I went ahead into the next section of the facility-not knowing a pair of eyes that stared at my figure where the tiny beads of blood were splattered on behind me.

A guardian deity smiled, for the first time in a century.

Alright cliffhanger. (swats away daggers and Lavi and Kanda

I would like to hear your opinions on this-I actually have plans for this one (harhar) and please, for the sake of the continuation of this fic, leave a review and tell me what you think!

It would be like giving a carrot cake! Filled with Lavis!


End file.
